Negotiable instruments such as checks, money orders, banknotes etc., have been widely used to replace cash payments. For example, a payee may receive paychecks as salary payment from his or her employer. In order to obtain the payment amount, the payee may need to deposit the check in an account at the payee's bank, and have the bank process the check. In some cases, the payee may take the paper check to a branch of the payee's bank, and cash the check at the bank counter. Once the check is approved and all appropriate accounts involved have been credited, the check may be stamped with some kind of cancellation mark by a bank clerk, such as a “paid” stamp.
Various software tools, such as Adobe Photoshop, Apple iPhoto, ACDSee, GIMP, and/or the like, may be applied to edit a digital image.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number lot would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 2A-001 is introduced in FIG. 2A, etc.